


The Big Date:

by knightriderlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Stronger: [3]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Advice, Concerns, Confdence, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, First Date, Friendship, Gen, General, Getting Together, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Talking, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/knightriderlover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Michael & Bonnie are nervous about their date, But, Their friends were there to help them in a pinch, Will they succeed?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Date:

*Summary: Michael & Bonnie are nervous about their date, But, Their friends were there to help them in a pinch, Will they succeed?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Michael Knight was fiddling with his tie, & said with a sigh, "I hope that this place isn't too expensive, Otherwise, I may have to take up dishwashing as my second career", Devon Miles, _**The Foundation For Law & Government, or F.L.A.G.** _Leader said with a serious tone, noticing that the man, he thought of as a son, was nervous for this evening. He put a calm hand on his shoulder, to comfort him, & to calm him too, Figure kill two birds with one stone.

 

"Michael, My Dear Boy, Everything is gonna be okay, Bonnie said, "Yes", cause she loves you so deeply with her heart, & you make her happy, Don't worry about the arrangements, I personally saw to them myself, Don't even **_think_** about the check, okay ?, I have it taken care of with Andre", The Young Driver said to his mentor,  & love one, smiling, "You are a great friend, Devon, Thank you, Can you help me with this tie ?", he looked sheepishly at him, Devon smiled, & said motioning for him to come to him, "Of course, Let's get you ready, shall we ?", & Michael was finished dressing in no time at all.

 

Meanwhile, April Curtis was doing the same to Bonnie Barstow, "Bon, Everything is fine, I think you just have a bad case of nerves, & you are probably thinking, "I am fucking insane for agreeing to go on this date, Right ?", The Top Mechanic nodded, & said, "I am, Exactly". The Redhead said in a commanding tone, "Then stop it, Let yourself have some fun, Enjoy the evening & the company of your date, Got it ?", Bonnie saluted her, & said with a smile, "Yes, Ma'am", She too was finished in no time flat at all.

 

April left, feeling reassured that Bonnie was gonna be all right, & went home. Bonnie was waiting for Michael to arrive with Kit, & she knew that she was worrying for nothing, & let herself relaxed, & be calm. The Doorbell rang, & it was Michael, He said exclaimed, "Wow, You look great !", He kissed her on the lips, she smiled shyly, & thanked him, "So do you", He thanked her back, "Ready ?", He asked, as he offered an arm, "Let's do it", she locked up, & hooked her arm with his, & they headed out for their destination, Both now feeling relaxed, & knew that this relationship could work out perfectly, & as they made their way in silence.

 

The End.


End file.
